


Lo que otros no habían hecho

by KarenHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un inicio, casi pasó por alto que algo andaba mal. Fue hasta después de un rato que comprendió el por qué se sentía tan raro:  el cuerpo que tenía, aunque fuera suyo, no era el de él. Era él mismo, sólo que con diez años menos. Y fue justo entonces cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Una voz alegre, cantarina. Tan conocida que le causaba un dolor físico el escucharla después de tanto tiempo. La voz de Yashamaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que otros no habían hecho

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, empecemos desde el principio: esta historia, igual que otra que acabo de publicar "Camino recorrido" es origen de un acto impulsivo e inopinado. Sinceramente, no planeaba escribir nada con ellos dos pronto, pero hace mucho (mucho, mucho, muchísimo) AnimesNextGeneration dejó un comentario en una historia llamada "Un encuentro inesperado" pidiéndome un fanfic con una temática similar a ese (se reencuentra con Karura), pero con Yashamaru, y aunque la idea me gustó desde un inicio, no tenía trama ni sabía cómo conseguir que no sonara tan extraño eso de estar trayendo a los muertos de vuelta.
> 
> Finalmente esto terminó juntando con Temari porque amo a esa chica (ya sé, ya sé, no debo de discriminar tanto a Kankuro, prometo escribir algo con él... algún día...) y aunque no es precisamente lo que planeaba en un principio, al final me gustó mucho el resultado, ¡espero que a ustedes también!

Empezó tan pronto se quedó dormido. Honestamente, había intentado por todos los medios mantenerse despierto, pero al parecer las cosas no habían ido como él las había planeado.

Después de volver de la muerte ―frase a la que aún no se acostumbraba y probablemente nunca lo haría― Sakura Haruno le había informado que ahora necesitaría dormir, pero él se había afanado en no hacerlo hasta que fuera indispensable, quizás por miedo, aunque había tratado de convencerse de que era sólo porque quería ponerse al día con el papeleo que había perdido debido a su... contratiempo.

Temari y Kankuro le habían repetido que debía cuidar de sí mismo, y aunque habían intentado un par de cosas para convencerlo de la importancia del sueño, al final les había podido la necedad de Gaara y se habían resignado a esperar hasta que el cansancio lo venciera.

Algo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, cuando finalmente había iniciado a ver borrosas las letras en los papeles y el dolor de cabeza había comenzado a taladrarle las sienes.

Lo que había sido una pésima idea.

En un inicio, casi pasó por alto que algo andaba mal.

Fue hasta después de un rato que comprendió el por qué se sentía tan raro: cuando se tomó el tiempo dé mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que tenía, por más que fuera suyo, no era el de él, disparatado como eso sonaba. Era él mismo, sólo que con diez años menos.

Y fue justo entonces cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Una voz alegre, cantarina. Tan conocida que le causaba un dolor físico el escucharla después de tanto tiempo.

―Gaara-sama, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó él, apaciblemente, como si... como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y en contra de lo que dictaba la lógica, él no estaba asustado, sino que escuchar la voz de Yashamaru lo tranquilizó.

Cuando escuchó que los pasos de su tío se acercaban a él, levantó la vista y de inmediato, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos. Por cuestiones que hasta después se le ocurrió cuestionar y que atribuyó a la locura que definió ese sueño al completo, Yashamaru ya lo esperaba hincado y con los brazos abiertos.

No tenía la expresión de un asesino y no parecía dispuesto a herir a nadie, y aunque Gaara sabía que no sólo era capaz de hacerlo sino que ya había sucedido antes eso no le impidió buscar refugio en sus brazos.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, algo que no había hecho desde la fatídica noche en que Yashamaru había muerto.

―Gaara-sama, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó Yashamaru con esa nota de preocupación, de cariño, que él tanto había añorado de pequeño, cuando Yashamaru era el único que lo trataba con amor.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ya-Yashamaru? ―inquirió el niño, pues aunque las palabras fueran suyas y aunque las hubiera pensado por años, en ese momento sentía que no eran las propias―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Tranquilo, tranquilo ―murmuró su tío, tomándolo en brazos como cuando era pequeño―. ¿De qué hablas?

―No... no lo entiendo... ―sollozó Gaara, aferrando la camisa de ese hombre a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Porque no tenía opción… ―replicó él súbitamente, acariciando los cabellos pelirrojos del niño que sostenía―. No porque quisiera hacerlo.

―Pero... pero... ¿por qué...? ―inquirió de nuevo, y ya no era un niño, sino que de alguna forma había vuelto a ser él mismo, con los dieciséis años que tenía.

―Gaara, escúchame ―pidió Yashamaru, con una voz más seria, más formal, aunque no exenta de cariño mientras se separaba de su sobrino para mirarlo a los ojos; para mirar los ojos de un niño porque, muy en el fondo, ese muchacho a quien él había abandonado no había dejado de ser eso, un niño indefenso y dolido―. Yo no quería hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

―Entonces por qué... ¿por qué...? ―volvió a inquirir Gaara, en una voz que a pesar de ser más grave seguía temblando.

―Porque no tenía opción, Gaara, y porque sabía que no te haría daño ―respondió él en voz baja.

―Eso es mentira ―rebatió Gaara, entre el enojo y la súplica―. Me hiciste daño, tú...

―Tienes razón ―aceptó el castaño―. Y quizás fue más del que pude haberte infligido usando un kunai. Perdóname...

Y fue entonces cuando, ahogado en lágrimas, el verdadero él abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad de su cuarto, con una soledad que aunque no era nueva ahora parecía forzada. Con el pecho oprimido, se enderezó en el colchón, intentando tranquilizarse, intentando respirar con normalidad.

Era ilógico, ilógico pensar en eso ahora, traer recuerdos de hacía tanto tiempo.

Cierto era, sus hermanos lo habían advertido de lo que eran los sueños pero... no había esperado... no había forma de que hubiera esperado algo semejante.

Sabía, por supuesto, que el recuerdo de lo que Yashamaru había hecho aún lo hería, pero... esto era algo distinto, insólito.

Justo en ese momento alcanzó escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse. Por alguna razón que no alcanzó a identificar casi se sintió tentado a saltar de la cama y lanzarse a cualquiera de sus hermanos que acabara de llegar. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba asustado, no sólo por lo que había visto, sino por cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos al verlo así también.

Y mientras él seguía pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de que esos mismos pasos que había escuchado en la puerta ingresaban en la casa y se dirigían los aposentos superiores. Sinceramente, estaba tan distraído y tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que, para vergüenza de sus cotizadas habilidades ninja, tampoco escuchó cuando las bisagras de su propia puerta giraban y daban paso a Temari. Sólo cuando la joven entró en el cuarto precedida por un reflejo de luz el antiguo jinchuriki comprendió lo que había sucedido.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó él con voz trémula antes de que su hermana pudiera decir nada. Muy en contra de lo que hubiera sido normal, Temari no pareció exaltada o extrañada, sino que simplemente se apresuró a entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas para dirigirse hasta la cama donde descasaba su hermano, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

―Tengo la costumbre de pasarme a verlos cuando regreso de una guardia ―respondió Temari tranquilamente, aunque se notaba su inquietud en la manera en como presionaba sus labios, hasta convertirlos en una fina línea―. Sin mí para vigilar la casa casi temo que los secuestren a ustedes dos ―añadió con una sonrisa torcida para no admitir en voz alta que la verdadera razón de que hiciera eso era meramente porque la inquietaba el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Había algo de verdad en sus palabras, y a Gaara casi le pareció estúpido que Temari hubiera tenido que explicar sus razones en voz alta para que él cayera en la cuenta de que, en efecto, nada más llegar a casa la kunoichi se daba una vuelta por el lugar, asegurándose de que puertas y ventanas se encontraran cerradas ―en ocasiones la arena que se elevaba con las ráfagas nocturnas llegaba a ser peligrosa― y, sobre todo, de que sus hermanos estuvieran en casa y a salvo. Aunque, cierto de igual forma, era muy distinto recibir a su hermana en su despacho, con las luces encendidas y todo funcionando con normalidad a recibirla en su habitación, bañado en lágrimas e histérico como estaba.

―¿Qué fue? ―preguntó Temari con la resignación que daba la constante espera de una herida más.

Muy en contra de todo el entrenamiento que había recibido como shinobi, de todo lo que tomaba como certero, de sus principios, ante las cálidas palabras de su hermana el poco autocontrol que había conseguido se evaporó y nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

―Era… era Yashamaru ―tartamudeó, sin darse cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar―. Estaba… estaba conmigo y él… él decía que lo sentía que… que él nunca… nunca.

―Ven acá ―ordenó la kunoichi en voz baja cuando se hizo obvio que su hermano menor no conseguiría pronunciar algo cohorte, aunque eso ya no fuera necesario, pues lo había entendido todo perfectamente. Con una mueca que estaba a medio camino entre el dolor ―por el sufrimiento que era tan evidente su hermano padecía, por la pesadumbre que los recuerdos traían consigo― y la rabia ―una rabia que se originaba en la impotencia―, la joven se inclinó sobre sí misma y rodeó a su hermano con los brazos.

Por un momento, casi temió que el antiguo jinchuriki fuera a rechazarla o a intentar apartarse de ella, como había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado, pero aunque pareció dispuesto a resistirse en un principio, al final esa necesidad de cercanía humana le pudo a su tozudez y dejó a la joven hacer, ocultando el rostro en la curva del cuello de su hermana, permitiéndose sollozar y temblar bajo el impulso del llanto como no lo había hecho por años.

―Sólo era un sueño… ―murmuró Temari en voz baja, a pesar de que sus palabras le sabían a mentira a ella misma, pero sabiendo que debía decir algo al menos, dar la impresión de que podía controlar las cosas, aunque no fuera así―. No es real.

―Sé honesta, te lo ordeno ―exigió Gaara cuando se hubo calmado un poco en un indicativo trémulo―. ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? ¿Por qué… por qué…?

Temari se quedó en silencio un momento. No podía... no podía siquiera comenzar a expresar lo que sentía.

―Lo que hizo no se justifica y no hay explicación para ello ―comenzó en voz baja―. Pero... supongo que el creer que hacía lo correcto, si fue el caso, lo vuelve menos censurable. Y si, por el contrario, él también estaba siendo manipulado, entonces creo que eso lo vuelve otra víctima

―Y sin embargo nunca sabremos eso ―rebatió Gaara, temblando terriblemente debido a la rabia y al miedo que sentía―. Quizás... Quizás podríamos resolverlo, trayéndolo de la muerte por un momento, con el Edo Tensei o...

―De eso nada ―lo cortó ella bruscamente―. Tú mejor que nadie deberías conocer los peligros que entraña una técnica como esa.

―No lo consideraba con seriedad ―se defendió su hermano, casi como un berrinche, para luego agregar―. Además, ni siquiera hubo un cuerpo que recuperar...

―Gaara... ―murmuró ella suavemente.

―No digas nada. Es la verdad ―pidió, casi en una súplica―. Después... Después de lo que hice y de que los papeles bomba explotaran era imposible siquiera...

―Detente ―pidió ella―. No te hagas esto.

―Es la verdad, Temari, fue mi culpa.

―Por supuesto que no. Tus acciones, contrario a las suyas, estaban justificadas. Él atacó primero.

―Sí, pero fue la primera vez que intenté controlar la arena y... yo… yo…

―Y no fuiste tú quién lo mató, sino él, que ya sabía que su misión era suicida y se había preparado para lo peor.

―Eso no cambia el que...

―Gaara, escúchame ―pidió Temari con voz apremiante―. Todos tomamos decisiones y sufrimos las consecuencias de ellas, no puedes querer también sufrir las consecuencias de las acciones de los demás.

―Yo controlaba la arena, fue mi decisión, si es eso lo que quieres oír ―ofreció él en una voz que estaba a medio camino entre la desesperación y el llanto.

―Por supuesto que no. Puede que tú hayas tratado de manipular la arena, pero lo cierto es que tú también estabas siendo controlado por Shukaku y por el miedo, así que no, no hiciste lo que hiciste por cuenta propia.

―¡No lo entiendes, Temari, quería hacerlo!

―Claro que lo entiendo ―replicó ella con una voz peligrosamente baja―, pero lo que tú dices no tiene sentido. Si crees que algo así pudo haberlo cambiado todo, entonces para empezar todo esto fue culpa mía. Si yo, si Kankuro y yo no te hubiéramos dado la espalda y esperado a que alguien más solucionara el problema entonces quizás los cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero para cuando nos interesamos por ti tú ya tenías doce años y el mero hecho de que no nos mataras a nosotros era un logro.

―Temari, eso... eso no...

―¡Eso es la verdad y es lo que querías que dijera! ―replicó ella elevando la voz como un efecto secundario de la angustia que sentía bullir en su pecho.

―¡Por supuesto que no! Eran niños, ustedes nunca...

―Exactamente, y lo mismo eras tú ―rebatió la kunoichi, sonando más compuesta―, así que no intentes llevarme la contraria.

―Es distinto ―trató de argumentar él, aunque su voz había perdido aplomo.

―No, no lo es en lo mínimo ―lo interrumpió―. Somos sólo responsables de lo que hacemos en nuestra total capacidad mental. A veces las cosas suceden y no pueden cambiarse, pero no por eso debemos vivir encadenadas a ellas, así que escúchame, que te lo ordeno yo a ti, deja de torturarte con estos pensamientos.

―Temari...

―Si quieres escucharlo en sus palabras ―dijo, tratando por todos los medios de que hermano entendiera―, "Todos vamos por la vida hiriendo, y siendo heridos" ―citó ella, sin estar muy segura de si la mención de Yashamaru empeoraría o mejoraría la situación―, así que, por favor, detente.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que tras sus palabras los envolviera un espeso silencio no ayudó a averiguar si había cometido o no un error.

―Lo extraño ―admitió finalmente Gaara en una voz apenas audible, derrotada, como si tuviera miedo puramente de pronunciar tales vocablos―. Antes más que ahora, pero en ocasiones, incluso tras tantos años...

―Supongo que lo que define a una pérdida es que, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, la sigues echando en falta, ¿no es cierto? ―ofreció ella en voz baja.

A su lado, Gaara se encogió de hombros, como si quisiera indicar que no le importaba, que no le importaba nada a pesar de que obviamente las memorias del pasado le seguían haciendo daño.

Sabiendo que no tenía las palabras correctas y que no sabía cómo arreglar ese enredo, Temari se quedó callada.

Fue hasta después de un largo rato que Gaara finalmente volvió a tomar la palabra.

―¿Es así todo el tiempo? ―preguntó el muchacho―. Lo que sueñas es...

―No, no ―aseguró la joven con un nudo en la garganta―. Casi nunca... casi nunca pasa algo así. La mayoría de las veces no sueñas nada. Y en ocasiones todo lo que sueñas es algo ridículo y sinsentido que a pesar de todo no causa ningún daño ―afirmó, sintiendo que decía una mentira piadosa aunque fuera la verdad.

―¿Qué es... qué es lo que tú ves? ―inquirió el chico.

Por un momento, Temari se quedó sin habla. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser honesta. Tampoco por ser una mentirosa, por supuesto, pero cuando se era un ninja, y más aún cuando se había criada alguien como el Cuarto Kazekage, en muchas ocasiones lo que ella hacía era omitir fragmentos de esa verdad, guardarse para sí lo que era mejor que otros no supieran. Si era mejor o peor eso comparado a ser terriblemente honesta ella no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que una conducta así no beneficiaba a un equipo y a veces incluso lo perjudicaba.

Era por eso que había intentado abrirse en últimas fechas, pero... las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de romper, y en la mayoría de ocasiones aún tenía ganas de quedarse callada, por más confianza que tuviera en sus hermanos.

―A veces... a veces con él. Con nuestro padre ―agregó para evitar confusiones, mientras su mano izquierda, que había permanecido hasta entonces jugueteando con el cabello rojizo de su hermano en una muestra de apoyo se transformaba en puño―. Con quienes he matado. Con ustedes ―murmuró con la mirada perdida―. Con tu muerte ahora pero... créeme… esto... es de lo menos común... sólo sueñas algo si no estás descansado bien, así que...

―¿Por qué habrías de soñar con mi muerte? ―argumentó Gaara―. Eso no... no tiene sentido.

―Eso piensas, ¿ah? ―inquirió su hermana―. Tiene sentido, si lo piensas bien. Supongo que a veces nuestro cerebro sólo quiere hacernos sufrir y nos trae a la memoria los recuerdos que nos atormentan, y créeme, no quiero volver a ver las imágenes de cuando tú... de cuando eso pasó ―murmuró, sabiendo que todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas por más que le costara trabajo formularlas.

―Pero...

―Me importa y mi subconsciente lo sabe, así que... pues nada, lo sueño y eso es todo ―dijo, tratando de que hermano le creyera―. Pero... escucha, te prometo que no siempre es así, ¿de acuerdo? No es común soñar con estas cosas...

―¿Te refieres a recuerdos? ―inquirió Gaara.

―Me refiero a sueños que te hagan sufrir ―replicó ella, retomando sus caricias con su mano izquierda en un intento por demostrarle a su hermano que, incluso si no quería o no podía creer sus palabras, sus acciones afirmaban lo mismo.

Nuevamente, el silencio cayó sobre ellos, no pesado porque fuera incómodo sino meramente porque no había palabras para llenar el espacio.

Fue justamente tras algunos minutos de calma, que Gaara empezó a cabecear junto a ella, estremeciéndose cada que eso sucedía en un intento por apartar el sueño de sus ojos, lo cual no estaba dando muy buenos resultados, por lo que Temari se daba cuenta.

―Puedo quedarme aquí lo que queda de noche, ¿te haría sentir mejor? ―sugirió ella con una sonrisa torcida sin siquiera planear las palabras.

―Lo... ¿lo harías? ―inquirió el joven con un leve temblor en la voz.

―Por supuesto que sí ―aseguró Temari, aferrando a su hermano con más fuerza―. Descansa.

―Yo... es... Gracias ―murmuró él, acercándose un poco más a la joven―. Por todo, yo...

―Descansa ―repitió ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro antes de girarse sobre el hombro y besar la sien de su hermano.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que la ralentizada respiración de su hermano menor le hiciera saber que Morfeo finalmente había tomado posesión del cuerpo del antiguo jinchuriki.

Por fin sola con sus pensamientos, Temari se permitió ampliar esa suave sonrisa y recargarse en la cabecera de la cama, apretando el agarre alrededor de su hermano, dándose la libertad de respirar tranquilamente.

Y fue entonces cuando el cansancio y los recuerdos la golpearon y cayó nuevamente en la cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de perder a su hermano; fue entonces cuando la golpeó el recuerdo de que, aunque Gaara estuviera ahí, sano y salvo en ese momento, la realidad era que lo había perdido.

Instantáneamente, la respiración le faltó en el pecho y un nudo se ató en su garganta. Era la impotencia, sabía ella, la impotencia y la rabia y el sentimiento de pérdida.

Estaba consciente de que era inútil torturarse más con ello. Gaara estaba bien, estaba vivo. Era una estupidez que siguiera sufriendo por eso, era inútil, tal y como acababa de decirle a su hermano que era inútil torturarse con pensamientos y recuerdos del pasado.

Porque hacía un momento había omitido cómo cuando niña se acercaba al despacho de su padre en las noches en el infantil intento de llamar la atención de su progenitor, sólo para escuchar a Yashamaru exigirle a su padre que atendiera en forma alguna a su hijo más chico, que pusiera atención en el peligro que corría, no la aldea, sino ese mismo niño, encerrado en su propia cárcel con un demonio.

Quizás en algún momento debería decirle a Gaara lo que sabía, que ante todo y en el fondo, creía que Yashamaru lo había amado, limitado como estaba por los lineamentos de los shinobis en lo que se refería al amor, justo como estaba ella misma en ese instante, sin saber lo que debía hacer o cómo debía hacerlo.

Quizás lo haría... en otro momento, cuando las cosas se hubieran estabilizado, cuando estuviera segura de lo que debía hacer, cuando hubiera pensado punto por punto si sus palabras empeorarían o mejorarían la situación.

Por el momento... por el momento disfrutaría lo que tenía, se haría cargo de sus hermanos, de su familia, rota y compleja como era, pegaría los pedazos rotos y haría lo que otros no habían hecho en tiempos pasados. Porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer, intentar lo que otros no habían hecho antes por ellos, con una sonrisa, con una palabra amable, con una caricia.

Y, pensando en ello, finalmente se permitió quedarse dormida también.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, ¡espero que les haya gustado! ¡Si fue así, por favor no se olviden de comentar!
> 
> ¡Los quiero! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
